WM/Rules Clarifications
To simplify starting play, the "Getting Stuff Cheap" rules from DF: Dungeons are not going to require any rolls before the first delve. PCs can use Filch, Scrounging, Armoury, Alchemy, Poisons, or Herbal Lore once for every skill level above 11. PCs can Merchant or Streetwise to Haggle once for every skill level above 14. PCs cannot use the "Scoring Extra Cash" rules before the first delve. A single suit of relatively homogeneous armor counts as a single item for Power Item purposes. Relatively homogeneous means the torso and limbs are made from the same material with the same qualities, but the head and extremities can be armored differently. Signature Gear is allowed, but have some pretty significant house rules. Armor enchantments (Lighten, Fortify, etc) do not stack, but a single enchantment covers all the armor a character wears. So having "Lighten" enchanted into a cloth cap reduces the weight of any other armor worn with it by 25%, while having DR+1 cast on a pair of gloves adds 1 to the DR on all body locations. Separate layers of armor need to have separate enchantments (note that Fortify and Deflect do not stack in multiple castings) and shields are always considered separate layers. In Play PCs can pay people to cast spells on them while in town, though this is only useful for Healing spells or spells that have durations of longer than a day. Town spell casting Prices depend on the difficulty and cost of the spell. Characters with True Faith (Turning) can repel ordinary corporeal and insubstantial undead at no penalty. Attempting to Turn corporeal demons (as-Sharak, Doomchildren, Peshkali, etc) requires a roll at a -3 penalty. Attempting to Turn insubstantial demons (Toxifiers, etc) requires a roll at a -1 penalty. It is not possible to Turn Elder Things or Half-Spirits. Characters who have the Cloak skill and intend to use a cloak defensively (either to Block or to gain any DB bonus) have to Ready the cloak by removing it and wrapping it around their arm. That limb is now being used to wield the cloak and cannot be used to hold anything else. (Yes, I know this hasn't come up, but there's someone arguing this on the SJ Games forum and its pissing me off). Sense of Duty: Nature should be treated as Pacifism (Self Defense Only), Pacifism (Cannot Harm Innocents), and Charitable toward all Animals, Giant Animals, Dire Animals, and Plants (including mobile ones like Crushrooms or Treants). Herbivores are considered Innocents for purposes of Cannot Harm Innocents. There is no requirement to treat dead animals or plants with any particular respect. Any artificial armor protecting the face can be designed to provide protection for the eyes or not, chosen when the armor is made. Armor that protects the eyes gives full DR to attacks against the Eyes (or half if the chinks in the eye armor are targeted), but gives the No Peripheral Vision disadvantage while the armor is worn. Armor that does not protect the eyes gives no DR against eye attacks. By default, the assumption is that delvers choose armor that does not protect the eyes. Tip slashes can be performed with any melee impaling attack, including weapons, strikers, claws, and fangs. ;Combat Facing Character Point Awards This campaign is all about exploration and finding and entering long lost ruins and treasure chambers. Characters will receive 1 character point for each session attended and another for looting a delve site. There is no requirement that any creatures or guardians at the delve site be violently overcome. Characters will receive an additional character point for entering a hidden delve site. Characters will get bonus character points for role-playing when they return to town, if and only if the delvers have enough money to cover expenses for 1 week in town. Character points can only be spent to improve a character while in town. Character points can be spent freely, without training fees, but nothing can be improved by more than 1 level at a time.